Typically, square or rectangular boxes are used for carrying food items, such as pizza, for which it is necessary to secure and carry the box in a substantially horizontal position while transporting the box containing the food item. Conventional grocery carriers are not useful for this purpose, since the bags are of insufficient size, and the opening of the bag too narrow, to accommodate a pizza box.
Prior art carriers for boxes have thus been adapted by providing cut-out portions in the carrier to accommodate the four corners of the box, typically for boxes which are required to be carried in one particular orientation to prevent the contents of the box from spilling out, or to prevent the contents from moving around inside the box.
One of the shortcomings of the prior art carriers, however, is that the boxes are usually insufficiently secured within the carrier, so that the boxes can easily fall out of the container, especially if one of the carrying handles is accidentally released by the user.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a box carrier which would keep the box or boxes held in the carrier in a secure position.
It is a further objection of the present invention to provide a box carrier which would prevent the box or boxes from falling out of the carrier if one of the handles of the carrier is accidentally let go by the user.